nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Destati
Destati (Latin for Awaken) is the fifth and final Zombies map that is part of the "A Better Tomorrow" saga. It takes place at the Griffith Observatory located in Los Angeles, California. Overview Destati is a small map, being slightly bigger than Biker's Wrath, but not as big as Museum. Players spawn on a small path to the north of the observatory, which leads into the parking lot. The parking lot contains several vehicles, weapons and cover for the player to use. Between the parking lot and the observatory is a large courtyard, with a massive ancient pillar in the center of the open area. To the left of the pillar if coming from the parking lot is a small underground generator room covered in a wired fence around it. Continuing on from the courtyard is the observatory, which contains several paths branching all around the building. The roof of the building can be accessed as well, which contains several wallbuys and crates. The Desert Eagle returns as the starting weapon, which hasn't been featured as a weapon since Station Eleven. Story The four awaken in the collapsing future timeline a day following the events of Humane. Armed with the Summoning Key, the four engage the zombies once more. As they find more audio logs from Roach around the area, they soon discover what they would have to do. After playing the last audio log, they realize once the rift has been sealed, they would be erased from history forever in order to create an established continuity throughout all of time. Arriving at the Morbid Pillar in the courtyard in front of the observatory, the four insert the Summoning Key in a circular slot at the base of the pillar. The entire pillar suddenly began to glow green as the massive rift directly above started to expand even further. Just as the rift engulfed the entire sky, the pillar shot out a massive green beam, causing a surge of green energy to flow through the sky. Suddenly, a massive explosion occurred in the center of the rift, causing it to seal up before fading away into the cloudy night. The four then looked around them as there was nothing left but them drifting in space with debris left from the future. Suddenly, the four realize that though they sealed off the rift, the future timeline still existed and has formed a new alternate dimension, one that they were ultimately trapped in. Weapons * Desert Eagle (starting weapon) - 450 points * Type 95 - 1500 points * Skorpion - 1000 points * Striker - 1750 points * M79 "Thumper" - 2000 points Achievements/Trophies * Ultimate Sacrifice - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Destati, seal the rift. * Been There, Done That - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Destati, activate all three easter egg songs in a match. * Stop Right There! - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Destati, run over fifteen zombies with a cop car. * Explosive Handcannon - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Destati, kill thirty zombies with the M79 "Thumper". Easter Eggs Main Quest * The paradox must be stopped at all cost. Songs * The Final Act by Epic Score can be activated by destroying all of the vehicles in the map. * A Battle of Great Valor by Patrem can be activated by shooting out all of lights in the playable area. * Destati by Patrem can be activated upon reaching round ten. Audio Logs * Several audio logs created by Roach can be found around the map, detailing the plan of what has to be done in order to seal the rift. Trivia * Destati is the only map to be set within the Fractured Realm, with all of its other appearances being a rift. Gallery Destati Map Selection with Checkmark.png|The map selection icon with a checkmark. Navigation Category:A Better Tomorrow